Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1
'Thomas and the Great Railway Show Part 1 '''is the sixth episode of the sixteenth season. Plot Museum-Piece James, Henry and Gordon were furious. "Such a disgrace to chose little Thomas to go to the museum show," Gordon complained. "And leaving three important engines out of the picture," put in James. "Is just simply not right," finished Henry, "but if he wants to be a museum piece, let him be!" The three engines left it at that, they were too tired to complain anyways. Thomas, on the other hand was excited about this opportunity. Everyday, he would ask his Driver, "How much time is left until we go?" And he would answer, "One day less than every time you ask." Thomas grew impatient, but at last, it was time to go. Percy, Toby, Daisy, Mavis and many other guests came to see Thomas go at Elsbridge. There was a round of cheers and claps for him. Then, a Guard blew his whistle and Thomas set off. Everyone whistled and clapped until Thomas was out of sight. As Thomas puffed down the Main Line, he was glad to see other groups of people gathered to see him go. The Electric Engines, Victor and Kevin at the Steamworks, and even Dodger and the diesels came to see him go. He stopped to rest at Barrow-in-Furness. The next day, he continued his journey along the line. There was some strong wind blowing. The man at the signal box was having difficulty changing the crossing gate. "Not long now, there's a train due in five minutes," he thought. He went outside to try and stop the gate. Then, there was trouble. The strong wind broke the lock on the gate, it came loose! Worse still, Thomas' whistle echoed through the valley. "He's coming! Stop!" he yelled and waved his red flag. But it was too late! Thomas crashed through the gate and badly bent his front. "Oh no! This is a disaster," cried Thomas. "I'm sorry, I tried to warn you, but the lock on the gate broke," the signal man faulted. "Don't worry. We'll get an Inspector to come," Thomas' Driver replied and rolled Thomas onto a siding. Not the Ticket It was raining hard the next day when the Inspector came to see Thomas. "After anaylizing you, we've decided you shall not be able to continue by rail," he announced. "A lorry will pick you and take you to York. You will have repairs at the museum." Thomas was horrified! "By lorry!" he thought. "What would Henry, James, and Gordon say if they saw me?" He couldn't sleep that night. All he had in his mind was that horribe picture. The next day, it was bright and sunny. The lorry arrived early in the morning, and a Diesel came to assist Thomas onto the lorry. They began their journey. "How beautiful the countryside looks from a different perspective," Thomas thought. He was beginning to enjoy his journey, as well. When they arrived at York, the lorry driver stopped to get directions as he did not know where the National Railway Museum was located. While he was gone, a police officer stopped. He examened the lorry, and Thomas. "Hullo!" called Thomas cheerfully. "Humph!" replied the officer. "Huh? I wonder what that was all about," he wondered to himself. Then, he left something on the lorry's windshield. When the lorry driver came back and saw the ticket on the window, he was furious. "Booked again!" and angrily drove off. When Thomas arrived at the Museum, he was reunited with his crew. Then, he told them about his adventure with the lorry. They laughed when he told them the lorry driver had been booked. "That'll make the Fat Controller's day! Thomas booked for parking!" To be continued . . . Characters *Thomas *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy (''non-speaking role) *Toby (non-speaking role) *Dodger (non-speaking role) *Victor (non-speaking role) *Mavis (non-speaking role) *Daisy (non-speaking role) *The Peel Godred Electric Engines (all; non-speaking roles) *Kevin (non-speaking role) *Sir Topham Hatt (non-speaking role) *Stephenson's Rocket (cameo; 1979 replica) *Diesel 10 (cameo) *Diesel (cameo) *'Arry and Bert (cameo) *Paxton (cameo) *Norman (cameo) *Den (cameo) *Dart (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) *The Truck (cameo) *Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) *Ms. Valdez (cameo) Locations *Ffarquhar Sheds *Elsbridge *Killdane *Sodor Steamworks *Vicarstown *National Railway Museum Trivia *This episode is based off Museum Piece and Not the Ticket from the Railway Series book of the same name. Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes